ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
2018–19 United States network television schedule
The 2018–19 network television schedule for the five major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers the prime time hours from September 2018 to August 2019. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2017–18 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 13, 2018, followed by Fox on May 14, ABC on May 15, CBS on May 16, and The CW on May 17, 2018. On May 29, 2018, ABC removed Roseanne from its Tuesday lineup due to a controversial statement made by Roseanne Barr on Twitter about Valerie Jarrett and replaced it with The Conners on June 21 for the fall. PBS is not included, as member television stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedules comprise syndicated reruns. The CW does not air network programming on Saturday nights. Beginning with this season, The CW has returned to programming a Sunday evening schedule for the first time since the 2008–09 season as of October 7 (the network commenced its regular Sunday schedule the following week, on October 14); programming airs on that night from 8 p.m. to 10 p.m. ET/PT, making it the only broadcast television network to not program the Sunday 7 p.m. ET/PT hour since that hour was given to the broadcast networks through the implementation of a 1975 amendment to the since-repealed Prime Time Access Rule (PTAR). Legend Light blue indicates local programming. * Gray indicates encore programming. * Blue-gray indicates news programming. * Light green indicates sporting events. * Light purple indicates movies. * Red indicates series being burned off and other irregularly scheduled programs, including specials. * Light yellow indicates the current schedule. }} Schedule *New series are highlighted in bold. *All times are U.S. Eastern and Pacific Time (except for some live sports or events). Subtract one hour for Central, Mountain, Alaska, and Hawaii-Aleutian times. Sunday *'Note:' The CBS lineup begins at 7:30 p.m. Eastern on weeks when the NFL on CBS carries doubleheaders through the fall and early winter, along with delays for NCAA Basketball and golf during the offseason. Overruns of sports programming into the 8:00 p.m. timeslot will see the 10:00 p.m. show bumped from the schedule for a week (and a new episode moved to the next week) to allow local newscasts to start near on-time, and replaced with a repeat in western time zones. *'Note:' Fox airs NFL Gameday Prime from NFL Network in late night, with stations allowed to vary their scheduling around existing syndicated programming or local 'sports Sunday' recap shows, or decline it entirely. Cosmos: Possible Worlds was originally scheduled to air Sundays at 9:00 on Fox beginning March 3, but had been delayed because of the ongoing investigation into sexual misconduct allegations against Neil deGrasse Tyson. The investigation has since concluded and a new premiere date is to be determined. *'Note:' The various programs that currently air on NBC on Sunday at 7:00/6:00 Central (other than Dateline NBC, which as of the present is not aired in that time slot) are presented in re-edited versions to conform to the standards of the time slot as required by the FCC (accessible to all ages, especially children, and have some educational content). *'Note:' ABC began airing American Idol live to allow Contiguous United States and Canadian CTV viewers to vote in all time zones in April, with the rebroadcasts airing in its regular time period in the Pacific, Alaska, Hawaii, and Guam time zones. Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday *'Note:' On Fox, the network's pre-game show (co-produced with NFL Network and entitled Fox NFL Thursday) starts at 7:30 p.m. ET out of primetime, preempting local programming. NBC will carry NFL football games consuming the entirety of prime time on September 6 and November 22, for the NFL Kickoff game and Thanksgiving Day game, respectively, which for ratings measurement and contract purposes are counted within the Sunday Night Football package. Friday Saturday *'Note:' NBC aired primetime coverage of Notre Dame college football on September 1, 29, and November 10, the 2019 NHL All-Star Game on January 26, a regional NHL Game of the Week on February 2, the 2019 NHL Stadium Series game on February 23, and first, second, and third round NHL playoff games in April and late May. CBS carried a primetime SEC college football game, the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament for two Saturdays in late March, and one Alliance of American Football game on February 9. *'Note:' NBC's Pacific and Mountain Time Zone affiliates carry new episodes of Saturday Night Live in real time with the rest of the United States, placing its airtime within the prime time period throughout this season; a re-air is broadcast after the late local news in those time zones. The network's affiliates in Alaska, Hawaii and other Pacific islands carry the show on delay as usual. *'Note:' Fox and ABC's college football package airs live in all time zones, with local programming by affiliates in western time zones after game completion. By network ABC Returning series: *''20/20'' *''The $100,000 Pyramid *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *America's Funniest Home Videos *American Housewife *American Idol *The Bachelor'' *''Bachelor in Paradise'' *''The Bachelorette'' *''Black-ish *Card Sharks *Celebrity Family Feud'' *''Child Support'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''For the People *Fresh Off the Boat *The Goldbergs *The Good Doctor *The Great American Baking Show *The Great Christmas Light Fight *Grey's Anatomy *How to Get Away with Murder *Match Game *Modern Family *NBA Saturday Primetime *Press Your Luck'' *''Saturday Night Football *Shark Tank *Speechless *''Splitting Up Together *Station 19 *To Tell the Truth'' *''What Would You Do?'' New series: *''1969 *The Alec Baldwin Show *Bless This Mess *The Conners'' *''Dancing with the Stars: Juniors *Family Food Fight *The Fix *Grand Hotel *Holey Moley *The Kids Are Alright *A Million Little Things *Reef Break *The Rookie *Single Parents *Schooled *Videos After Dark *Whiskey Cavalier'' Not returning from 2017–18: *''Alex, Inc. *''The Bachelor Winter Games'' *''The Crossing *Deception *Designated Survivor'' (moved to Netflix) *''Inhumans *Kevin (Probably) Saves the World *The Mayor *The Middle *''Once Upon a Time *Quantico'' *''Roseanne *Scandal *Take Two *''Ten Days in the Valley *The Toy Box'' CBS Returning series: *''48 Hours *60 Minutes'' *''The Amazing Race'' *''The Big Bang Theory *Big Brother *Blue Bloods'' *''Bull'' *''Celebrity Big Brother *Criminal Minds *Elementary *The Good Fight *Hawaii Five-0'' *''Instinct *Life in Pieces *MacGyver'' *''Madam Secretary'' *''Man with a Plan *Mom *Murphy Brown *NCIS *NCIS: Los Angeles'' *''NCIS: New Orleans'' *''Ransom *SEAL Team'' *''Survivor'' *''S.W.A.T. *Whistleblower *Young Sheldon '''New series:' *''Blood & Treasure *The Code *Fam *FBI *God Friended Me *Happy Together * 'Love Island *Magnum P.I.' *Million Dollar Mile *The Neighborhood'' *''The Red Line'' *''The World's Best '''Not returning from 2017–18:' *''9JKL *Code Black *Kevin Can Wait *Living Biblically *Me, Myself & I *Salvation *Scorpion *Superior Donuts *Thursday Night Football'' (moved to Fox) *''TKO: Total Knock Out'' *''Wisdom of the Crowd The CW '''Returning series:' *''The 100 *Arrow *Black Lightning'' *''Burden of Truth'' *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' *''Dynasty'' *''The Flash'' *''I Ship It'' (moved from CW Seed) *''iZombie *Jane the Virgin'' *''Legends of Tomorrow'' *''Masters of Illusion *''My Last Days *''The Outpost'' *''Penn & Teller: Fool Us'' *''Riverdale'' *''Supergirl'' *''Supernatural'' *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?'' New series: *''All American *The Big Stage *Bulletproof *Charmed'' *''Hypnotize Me'' *''In the Dark'' *''Legacies'' *''Mysteries Decoded'' *''Pandora'' *''Red Bull Peaking'' *''Roswell, New Mexico'' *''Two Sentence Horror Stories '''Not returning from 2017–18:' *''Life Sentence *The Originals *Valor Fox '''Returning series:' *''9-1-1 *Beat Shazam *Bob's Burgers *Cosmos: Possible Worlds *Empire *Family Guy'' *''The Gifted *Gordon Ramsay's 24 Hours to Hell and Back *Gotham'' *''Hell's Kitchen'' *''Last Man Standing'' (moved from ABC) *''Lethal Weapon *MasterChef *MasterChef Junior *The Orville *Paradise Hotel *The Resident *The Simpsons *So You Think You Can Dance'' *''Star *Thursday Night Football'' (moved from CBS/NBC) New series: *''BH90210 *The Cool Kids *First Responders Live *The Masked Singer *Mental Samurai *The Passage *Proven Innocent'' *''Rel *Spin the Wheel *What Just Happened??! with Fred Savage '''Not returning from 2017–18:' *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (moved to NBC) *''The Exorcist *Ghosted *LA to Vegas *The Last Man on Earth *Love Connection *Lucifer'' (moved to Netflix) *''The Mick *New Girl *The X-Files NBC '''Returning series:' *''American Ninja Warrior *America's Got Talent *A.P. Bio *The Blacklist *Blindspot'' *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (moved from Fox) *''Chicago Fire *Chicago Med'' *''Chicago P.D.'' *''Ellen's Game of Games *Football Night in America *Good Girls *The Good Place *Hollywood Game Night'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''Making It *Midnight, Texas *NBC Sunday Night Football'' *''Superstore *This Is Us *The Voice *The Wall *Will & Grace *''World of Dance '''New series:' *''Abby's *America's Got Talent: The Champions *Bring the Funny *The Enemy Within *I Feel Bad'' *''The InBetween *Manifest *New Amsterdam *Songland *The Titan Games'' *''The Village'' Not returning from 2017–18: *''Better Late Than Never *The Brave *Champions *Great News *Marlon *Reverie *Rise *Running Wild with Bear Grylls'' (moved to National Geographic) *''Shades of Blue *Taken *Thursday Night Football'' (moved to Fox) *''Timeless *Trial & Error Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups ABC *Grey's Anatomy—Picked up for three additional episodes on January 7, 2019, bringing the episode count to 25. *The Kids Are Alright—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on November 7, 2018, an additional episode was ordered on December 14, 2018, bringing the episode count to 23. *A Million Little Things—Picked up for a 17-episode full season on October 26, 2018. *The Rookie—Picked up for a 20-episode full season on November 5, 2018. *Single Parents—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 17, 2018, an additional episode was ordered on December 14, 2018, bringing the episode count to 23. *Splitting Up Together—Picked up for five additional episodes on November 7, 2018, bringing the episode count to 18. *Station 19—Picked up for a 17-episode full season on October 19, 2018. CBS *FBI—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 11, 2018. *God Friended Me—Picked up for a 20-episode full season on October 19, 2018. *Magnum P.I.—Picked up for a 20-episode full season on October 19, 2018. *The Neighborhood—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 19, 2018. The CW *All American—Picked up for three additional episodes on November 8, 2018, bringing the episode count to 16. *Charmed—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on November 8, 2018. *Legacies—Picked up for three additional episodes on November 8, 2018, bringing the episode count to 16. Fox *The Cool Kids—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 19, 2018. *Lethal Weapon—Picked up for two additional episodes on October 12, 2018, bringing the episode count to 15. *The Resident—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 10, 2018. NBC *Manifest—Picked up for three additional episodes on October 18, 2018, bringing the episode count to 16. *New Amsterdam—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 10, 2018. Renewals ABC *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.—Renewed for a seventh season on November 16, 2018. *America's Funniest Home Videos—Renewed for a thirtieth and thirty-first season on October 29, 2018. *American Housewife—Renewed for a fourth season on May 10, 2019. *American Idol—Renewed for a eighteenth season on May 13, 2019. *The Bachelor—Renewed for a twenty-fourth season on May 10, 2019. *Black-ish—Renewed for a sixth season on May 2, 2019. *Bless This Mess—Renewed for a second season on May 10, 2019. *The Conners—Renewed for a second season on March 22, 2019. *Dancing with the Stars—Renewed for a twenty-eighth season on February 5, 2019. *Fresh Off the Boat—Renewed for a sixth season on May 10, 2019. *The Goldbergs—Renewed for a seventh season on May 11, 2019. *The Good Doctor—Renewed for a third season on February 5, 2019. *The Great Christmas Light Fight—Renewed for a seventh season on October 18, 2018. *Grey's Anatomy—Renewed for a sixteenth and seventeenth season on May 10, 2019. *How to Get Away with Murder—Renewed for a sixth season on May 10, 2019. *A Million Little Things—Renewed for a second season on February 5, 2019. *Modern Family—Renewed for an eleventh and final season on February 5, 2019. *The Rookie—Renewed for a second season on May 10, 2019. *''Schooled—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2019. *Shark Tank—Renewed for an eleventh season on February 5, 2019. *Single Parents—Renewed for a second season on May 10, 2019. *Station 19—Renewed for a third season on May 10, 2019. CBS *48 Hours—Renewed for a thirtieth season on May 9, 2019. *60 Minutes—Renewed for a fifty-second season on May 9, 2019. *The Amazing Race—Renewed for a thirty-second season on May 15, 2019. *Blood & Treasure—Renewed for a second season on June 26, 2019. *Blue Bloods—Renewed for a tenth season on April 12, 2019. *Bull—Renewed for a fourth season on May 9, 2019. *Criminal Minds—Renewed for a fifteenth and final season on January 10, 2019. *FBI—Renewed for a second season on January 25, 2019. *God Friended Me—Renewed for a second season on January 29, 2019. *Hawaii Five-0—Renewed for a tenth season on May 9, 2019. *MacGyver—Renewed for a fourth season on May 9, 2019. *Madam Secretary—Renewed for a sixth and final season on May 9, 2019. *Magnum P.I.—Renewed for a second season on January 25, 2019. *Man with a Plan—Renewed for a fourth season on May 10, 2019. *Mom—Renewed for a seventh and eighth season on February 5, 2019. *NCIS—Renewed for a seventeenth season on April 11, 2019. *NCIS: Los Angeles—Renewed for an eleventh season on April 22, 2019. *''NCIS: New Orleans—Renewed for a sixth season on April 22, 2019. *The Neighborhood—Renewed for a second season on January 25, 2019. *SEAL Team—Renewed for third season on May 9, 2019. *Survivor—Renewed for a thirty-ninth season on May 15, 2019. *S.W.A.T.—Renewed for third season on May 9, 2019. *Young Sheldon—Renewed for a third and fourth season on February 22, 2019. The CW *The 100—Renewed for a seventh season on April 24, 2019. *All American—Renewed for a second season on April 24, 2019. *Arrow—Renewed for an eighth and final season on January 31, 2019. *Black Lightning—Renewed for a third season on January 31, 2019. *Burden of Truth—Renewed for a third season on May 31, 2019.https://deadline.com/2019/05/burden-of-truth-renewed-season-3-the-cw-kristin-kreuk-1202625201/ *Charmed—Renewed for a second season on January 31, 2019. *Dynasty—Renewed for a third season on January 31, 2019. *The Flash—Renewed for a sixth season on January 31, 2019. *In the Dark—Renewed for a second season on April 24, 2019. *Legacies—Renewed for a second season on January 31, 2019. *Legends of Tomorrow—Renewed for a fifth season on January 31, 2019. *Riverdale—Renewed for a fourth season on January 31, 2019. *Roswell, New Mexico—Renewed for a second season on April 24, 2019. *Supergirl—Renewed for a fifth season on January 31, 2019. *Supernatural—Renewed for a fifteenth and final season on January 31, 2019. Fox *9-1-1—Renewed for a third season on March 25, 2019. *Bob's Burgers—Renewed for a tenth season on February 12, 2019. *Empire—Renewed for a sixth and final season on April 30, 2019. *''Family Guy—Renewed for an eighteenth season on February 12, 2019. *Hell's Kitchen—Renewed for a nineteenth and twentieth season on February 26, 2019. *Last Man Standing—Renewed for an eighth season on April 18, 2019. *''The Masked Singer—Renewed for a second season on January 30, 2019 and for a third season on May 13, 2019. *''The Orville—Renewed for a third season on May 11, 2019. *''The Resident—Renewed for a third season on March 25, 2019. *The Simpsons—Renewed for a thirty-first and thirty-second season on February 6, 2019. *''Thursday Night Football—Renewed for a sixth season on January 31, 2018; deal will go to ninth season in 2022. NBC *America's Got Talent: The Champions—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2019. *The Blacklist—Renewed for a seventh season on March 11, 2019. *Blindspot—Renewed for a fifth and final season on May 10, 2019. *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine—Renewed for a seventh season on February 27, 2019. *''Chicago Fire—Renewed for a eighth season on February 26, 2019. *Chicago Med—Renewed for a fifth season on February 26, 2019. *Chicago P.D.—Renewed for a seventh season on February 26, 2019. *Ellen's Game of Games—Renewed for a third season on January 16, 2019. *Football Night in America—Renewed for a fourteenth season on December 14, 2011. *Good Girls—Renewed for a third season on April 12, 2019. *The Good Place—Renewed for a fourth and final season on December 4, 2018. *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit—Renewed for a twenty-first season on March 29, 2019. *Manifest—''Renewed for a second season on April 15, 2019. *''NBC Sunday Night Football—Renewed for a fourteenth season on December 14, 2011; deal will go to seventeenth season in 2022. *New Amsterdam—Renewed for a second season on February 4, 2019. *Superstore—Renewed for a fifth season on March 4, 2019. *''This Is Us—Renewed for a fourth, fifth and sixth season on May 12, 2019. *''The Voice—Renewed for a seventeenth season on May 10, 2019. *Will & Grace—Renewed for an eleventh season on March 17, 2018. *''World of Dance—Renewed for an fourth season on May 11, 2019. Cancellations/series endings ABC *1969—The series concluded on May 28, 2019. *The Fix—Canceled on May 10, 2019. The series concluded on May 20, 2019. *For the People—Canceled on May 9, 2019, after two seasons. The series concluded on May 16, 2019. *The Kids Are Alright—Canceled on May 10, 2019. The series concluded on May 21, 2019. *''Speechless—Canceled on May 10, 2019, after three seasons. *Splitting Up Together—Canceled on May 10, 2019, after two seasons. *Whiskey Cavalier—Canceled on May 12, 2019. The series concluded on May 22, 2019. CBS *The Big Bang Theory—It was announced on August 22, 2018 that season twelve would be the final season. The series concluded on May 16, 2019. *Elementary—It was announced on December 17, 2018 that season seven would be the final season. The series will conclude on August 15, 2019. *Fam—Canceled on May 10, 2019. *''Happy Together—Canceled on May 10, 2019. *Life in Pieces—Canceled on May 10, 2019, after four seasons. The series concluded on June 27, 2019. *Murphy Brown—Canceled on May 10, 2019. *Ransom—Canceled on July 3, 2019. *The Red Line—Canceled on June 7, 2019. The CW *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend—It was announced on April 2, 2018 that season four would be the final season. The series concluded on April 5, 2019. *iZombie—It was announced on May 17, 2018 that season five would be the final season. The series will conclude on August 1, 2019. *''Jane the Virgin—It was announced on May 17, 2018 that season five would be the final season. The series will conclude on July 31, 2019. Fox *The Cool Kids—Canceled on May 10, 2019. *The Gifted—Canceled on April 17, 2019, after two seasons. *Gotham—It was announced on May 13, 2018 that season five would be the final season. The series concluded on April 25, 2019. *Lethal Weapon—Canceled on May 10, 2019, after three seasons. *The Passage—Canceled on May 10, 2019. *Proven Innocent—Canceled on May 11, 2019. *Rel—Canceled on April 17, 2019. *Star—Canceled on May 10, 2019, after three seasons. NBC *''A.P. Bio—Canceled on May 24, 2019, after two seasons. The series concluded on June 13, 2019. *Abby's—Canceled on May 30, 2019. The series concluded on June 13, 2019. *The Enemy Within—Canceled on May 30, 2019. *I Feel Bad—Canceled on May 10, 2019. *Midnight, Texas—Canceled on December 21, 2018, after two seasons, making it the first official cancellation of the season. *The Village''—Canceled on May 30, 2019. See also *2018–19 Canadian network television schedule References Category:2018 in American television Category:2019 in American television Category:United States primetime network television schedules